Farmer and Farmer's Wife
Info The Farmer is often seen starting all sorts of new businesses, but he never remembers to stock his business with the requisite merchandise. His Wife then begins nagging him on his poor business tactics, usually claiming that the item in question "isn't going to just fall out of the sky". At that instant, the item suddenly lands near or on her (usually as a result of Phineas, Ferb, and/or Doofenshmirtz's unintentional activities). Episode Appearances: 1) Put That Putter Away The miniature golf course's windmill slows down and the course starts to descend where below it, the Wife is yelling at the Irish-Scotsman owner of Little Duffer's about how he didn't put aside a portion of his profits over the years with the intent to upgrade his course with it. She then states, "What, did you think a shiny new miniature golf course would just fall out of the sky?" Then Phineas and Ferb's course fell out of the sky exactly on top of Little Duffer's. To which he responds, "You'd be surprised what falls out of the sky in Danville." This is the only episode in which the husband appears as an Irish-Scotsman. All his subsequent appearences redesign him as a meek-looking Caucasian man in glasses. Despite his radical redesign, the Wife seems to treat him as the exact same character. 2) 'Suddenly Suzy The Wife chastises the Farmer for walking away from his miniature golf franchise (as seen in "Put That Putter Away") and opening a mountain spring water bottling plant, telling him, "What, did you expect a mountain spring to just fall out of the sky?" When Phineas and Ferb's Niagera Falls replica suddenly falls into the plant, the Farmer simply whimpers, "You never believed in me." '''3-' Leave the Busting to Us! They appear twice in this episode. First, the Wife nags the Farmer that he spent all their lives saving to make a bunny farm without buying any bunnies. After claiming that bunnies aren't going to just fall from the sky, a whole basket of bunnies suddenly of falls in top of her. The Farmer claims that she owes him an apology. Later, the Wife is scolding him for selling their bunny farm, buying a van rental place and not buy a single van. Suddenly, a van being carried by a tornado (created by Doofenshmirtz) begins falling towards her. The wife snaps, "Not one word" before the scene blacks out. A loud crash is then heard. '4) 'Hip Hip Parade ''' The Farmer has begun a monkey basketball team, but has only bought one monkey, which the Wife is currently berating him on. The monkey suddenly gets zapped by a stray shot from Doofenshmirtz's Dupli-8-Inator, creating eight monkeys from the one. Covered in the chimps, the Wife gripes, "Great, now three of them are going to have to sit on the bench." They had a cameo in the "Thank You Santa" song, in which the wife holds out a present to the business man, and a giant present falls on top of her. Appearances *Leave the Busting to Us! *Put That Putter Away (wife only) *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! (cameo) *Suddenly Suzy *Hip Hip Parade